Jump A Little Higher
by thespectatorion
Summary: Sasuke had picked up Naruto's treasured iPod and was listening to it. At Sakura's warning he... did absolutely nothing. Heavy implications of SasuNaru. Pervertedness and crack.


This is gonna be one LONG AN. Prepare yourselves.

Team 7. YAY. :D General team dynamics plus some not-quite-admitted SasuNaru. Um, I feel I ought to give some background as to what's going on because I didn't want a random information dump in the middle of the story and I didn't make the story long enough to squeeze in enough that you could figure it out.

Sasuke returned to the village at age sixteen. This is four years later from that, Itachi and Orochimaru are dead, so he's over a lot of his issues and stuff. He moved in with Naruto after returning, because...

The village elders had looked at the nice large Uchiha bank accounts and thought, "Hey, there's no one left to use this!" So they took it and fixed up the Academy. And also they remodeled their kitchens. And like the generous, kind, friendly people we all know they are, they refused to give it back once Sasuke had returned because he might still turn traitor and what was the use?

So Sasuke was stuck with Naruto because Kakashi and Sakura were unable to take him in. (Or, more like, Sakura was living with her parents who weren't fond of her bringing a traitor home and Kakashi had set up a betting pool on which of them would be killed by the other first.)

And Sasuke still has nightmares and stuff indicative of extreme psychological damage, it's just that day-to-day he's able to act like a normal person- who happens to majorly lack social-skills. Naruto's made Hokage because Tsunade wanted to retire. But he's still Naruto. Sakura's still like Shippuden Sakura, as in super-strong-awesome-medic-nin.

As far as romances go, Sakura still thinks Sasuke is hot, but she also would never date him because that would screw up the more-than-best-friends-not-quite-lovers relationship that Sasuke and Naruto have going for them right now and she can't bring herself to do that. Naruto thinks he likes Sakura, but it's really the best-friends thing they have going, and he doesn't realize that the best-friends thing he has going with Sasuke is not really a best-friends thing at all (but his stomach flips when Sasuke looks at him)... Unfortunately, he's also convinced Sasuke's asexual. And as for Sasuke... Um. Sasuke is starting to think that perhaps he does not like who he is supposed to like, but he can't think about it too much because there's too much else to think about.

I should write another story in this universe. I like it. And also I have thought about it way too much to use it for only one little thousand-word oneshot. The title and opening song quotes are random, but I thought they had the same kind of feel as the story. Y'know, happy-cheerful-looo-o-o-ove. Like summer on the beach or whatever. I needed a happy story.

Finally, this AN is way too long. But to make up for it you won't have to listen to me rambling at the end of the story.

* * *

_Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter_

_-Counting Crows, Accidentally in Love_

Sakura flung the door to the Hokage's office open and stomped up to the desk, punching the person behind it before she even saw who he was.

"...Sorry, Sasuke."

She wasn't expecting a response, but he nodded anyway. He probably couldn't talk, because his nose was most definitely broken in three places, but she healed it very quickly because she was Sakura and a super-awesome medic nin. Thank goodness, because his face was still as lovely as ever and she didn't think she could live with herself if she had been the one to give him a crooked nose for all the rest of his life. If that had happened... well, she might have committed seppuku.

But it hadn't! So she went on with her mission.

"Where's Naruto? I have to punch him. He gave me babysitting again, and I'm sure it was because last week I-"

"I don't want to know." Sasuke frowned, interrupting her. "He just left for a moment and I decided to-"

"Go through his stuff?" Sakura asked knowingly (and also interrupting him back! HA), noticing the fact that everything was in order. Naruto certainly wouldn't have left his desk that way.

Sasuke gave her Uchiha Dirty Glare No. 3. She had numbered them awhile ago and there were ten, varying in degrees of intensity and/or horror. No. 3 was mild. Comparitively speaking.

"Fix the dobe's desk," he said slowly, as though she must be stupid for not realizing it.

"You're going through his stuff," she said, waving it off, and this time he didn't try to correct her.

It was at that moment when Naruto decided to barrel his way into his office again, and, without warning, Sakura finished the job she had come to do.

"And I'm not going to fix it the way I did Sasuke's," she said.

"Owwwwwwwww..." Naruto moaned, blood spurting from his completely obliterated nose. Sasuke snorted.

"I didn't complain, dobe," he bragged.

"I didn't punch you as hard."

Sasuke's face fell. He'd obviously thought he'd had one up on Naruto. Well, he hadn't.

"Anyway," said Sakura, as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "My mission report is that the brats behaved when I showed them my super-strength."

Naruto twitched a little.

"I don't think I would want Sakura-chan as my babysitter," he murmured, mostly to himself.

"Well, I sure feel like I babysit you guys all the time- Sasuke, put that down! You know how Naruto gets."

Sasuke had picked up Naruto's treasured iPod and was beginning to listen to it. At Sakura's warning... he did absolutely nothing.

Oh, well. She'd done her best.

Now to sit back and enjoy the show.

"SASUKE!" Naruto roared unexpectedly, and ran at the desk.

Sasuke ducked underneath it, still listening to the iPod. It sort of reminded Sakura of the old days when Kakashi read Icha Icha while sparring with them just to degrade them.

Oh, yes. Good times.

Naruto and Sasuke were having a Battle To The Death now, with lots of punching and kicking. Sakura decided to watch. It was made much more gory (and infinitely more fun for Inner Sakura) by the fact that Naruto's nose was still magnificently spurting blood.

All over the nice hardwood floors and the lovely patterned rug, unfortunately... but that was what Genin were for.

Naruto had a huge opening through half the fight and Sasuke barely seemed to notice it. Sakura decided he needed some egging on.

"KILL HIM, SASUKE!" she roared finally. Sasuke, unfortunately, was seemingly startled by her cheering for him and was therefore not paying attention when Naruto tackled him.

Suddenly, Naruto was on top of Sasuke and Inner Sakura squeed just a little bit.

And Outer Sakura squeed a lot and blushed furiously.

They both paused in their Death-Match-ing to glance at her.

It grew very silent. Very, very, awkwardly silent. Although they seemed to find the squeeing awkward, and not the actual thing which was that Naruto was _on top of Sasuke._ In a very... suggestive way. Like what always happened in romances before... other stuff.

NOT THAT SHE READ SMUT LIKE KAKASHI DOES.

"No wonder the whole village thinks you guys are gay," she said, just to break the silence.

They looked at each other once, each turning bright red (in varying degrees and speeds, Naruto's face was positively pink positively instantly while a reddish, more manly color filled Sasuke's very pale cheeks slowly). Then they looked away. Very, very fast.

Yet, they didn't move.

Oh, yes. This show was getting very very enjoyable.

"Don't act so surprised," Sakura said, enjoying the moment. It wasn't often that she could freak them out, and she was determined to milk it for all it was worth.

"What're you talking about, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked slowly, faking a grin. She thought she could see his eye twitching, too, but maybe that was just because she was expecting it.

"I mean, you guys do live with each other-"

"I am lacking in resources as of now and as soon as I save up enough I will be getting my apartment back!" Sasuke yelled (from under Naruto), his voice having evidently returned. In an adorably squeaky node.

"Translation: you're totally broke," Naruto snorted (from on top of Sasuke).

"And also you are very very close-"

"Best friends!" It was Naruto's turn to yell. "FRIENDS!"

"And you kissed in the Academy-"

"NOT OUR FAULT!" They yelled together.

At the exact same time.

Ha. Perfect.

They glanced at each other again.

And glanced away.

"And if you're not gay... Then why, Naruto, are you still straddling Sasuke?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, looked up when he saw a horrified Sasuke looking back, and then he jumped away like he'd been burned. Which was entirely possible, considering that vulnerable Sasuke was really, really hot.

Sasuke stood up slowly and handed back the iPod without any more issue. Or words.

Naruto accepted it, also in silence.

Sakura smiled.

"Good. Now can we keep the fighting to a minimum?"

They both nodded.

Naruto's nose had stopped bleeding, but his face was still red.

Sakura glanced at them both, since they were both still bright red from her comments and no way was it actually true? And if it was, why had no one informed her?!

"Hey, is the village right?" she asked.

Both Sasuke and Naruto froze.

"N-no," Naruto said, folding his arms and looking to his left.

"Of course not." Sasuke, standing beside Naruto, folded his own arms also, and looked in the opposite direction to his right.

Sakura walked up to to them, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. They both jumped and turned their heads to stare at her.

"A reminder from a medic-nin-"

She waited for a nice long fraught-with-suspense pause, and-

"Don't forget to use protection."

Their jaws dropped, and even Sasuke seemed to forget his Uchiha Stoic Manner. She left them stuttering and walked out the door grinning.

Her job here was done.


End file.
